Heart of a Pony
by Jkl33311
Summary: Rainbow Dash returns after being missing for months and is no longer a pony. She is a powerful monster that feeds on others to survive with only her love for Applejack to hold her back, but when others like her track her down can they both stay alive?


_**(GUYS! COULD YOU PLEASE, PLEASE PLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE LEAVE A REVIEW! JUST ADDING IT AS A STORY TO WATCH DOESN'T ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE, REVIEWS DO. THIS IS WHY I ABANDON STORIES, BECAUSE PEOPLE DON'T TELL ME WHY THEY LIKE IT OR HOW I COULD IMPROVE. I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU LIKE THIS STORY, WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT IT AND HOW I COULD IMPROVE IT. PLEASE!)  
><strong>_

_**(NOTE: This is based of the book and movie "Let the Right One In" or known in America as "Let Me In," some of the scenes from the book/movie will be mirrored in this story. This is NOT, repeat NOT based off Twilight. In case you couldn't tell yet, it's a vampire story.)**_

Applejack finally bucked the last tree. She reared up with her back legs and slammed the trunk of the massive plant. It rumbled and the last of its contents fell to the ground. She groaned as the burden of apples on her back got heavier. She was completely exhausted. Apple bucking season had just ended, at least as far as the Apple family was concerned. The harvest moon was actually beginning to sink in the sky, signaling that morning wasn't far away.

By tradition, the Apples finished their harvesting before the harvest moon left them. This was its last night and Applejack kept the tradition alive by mere hours. Macintosh and Apple Bloom had fallen asleep together at some point during the night, with the stallion on his back and his younger sister curled up on his stomach. It was so adorable that Applejack couldn't bear to wake them. Applejack dragged her feet as she headed back to the barn with her haul. They needed every last apple this year.

Granny Smith, bless her old soul, was getting to be quite sick. She had been in and out of the hospital nearly six times this year alone, three times for pneumonia, twice for acute laminitus (leaving her in a wheelchair) and once for stroke-like symptoms. The bills piled up and the money bled out. They were now behind on the payments and couldn't get any significant amount of cash until they sold the harvest, which they had just collected.

Applejack paused in her march, groaning again as her sore legs throbbed. She had gotten up in the morning when it was dark and had yet to take a break. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. The warm air from her mouth fogged. The air was chilly, but not bitter like in winter. Fall had just begun. The country pony then did something that had become a habit, although she had trouble thinking at the moment. She had no doubt it was already morning, so she counted one more day.

"Four months, two weeks and three days." Applejack said, smiling. "I'm still waiting on that promise...Rainbow Dash."

Four months, two weeks and three days ago, Rainbow Dash left for the Wonderbolt's training camp. Those who passed the tests there could join the legendary fliers. Just before the rainbow pony left, Applejack dragged her aside. Even now, the country pony could remember it. She closed her eyes, letting her tired mind drift.

It was a hot spring day. At the time, Sweet Apple Acres was empty. Only the flowering trees were around, pollinating each other for the apples now being harvested in the fall. The silence, however, was broken. Applejack came marching up the road, her hoof dragging Rainbow Dash with her. The country pony had a sour look on her face, one that clearly showed displeasure. The rainbow pegasus she was dragging had a bemused smile on her face. They both marched straight to the barn. Applejack practically threw Rainbow Dash inside before entering herself and slamming the door shut behind her. The inside of the barn was hot and suffocating, but neither of them seemed to care.

"Was all of this necessary?" Rainbow Dash asked, still smiling. "Other ponies will notice that we're missing from the party."

"Yes, it's necessary." Applejack said, a very stern look on her face. "You're serious about this?"

"Of course I am." Rainbow Dash replied, sounding slightly incredulous. "I have never been more serious in my life. This is what I've been training my whole life for. I'm finally going to join the Wonderbolts!"

"I know that." Applejack said, gazing at the ground. "I was just hopin' you'd . . . change your mind. Canterlot is quite a ways away."

"I have to try Applejack." Rainbow Dash sounded slightly like she was pleading. "I have to spread my wings and see just how far I can fly." She stepped forward, so both of their faces were only inches apart. Applejack blushed a little at feeling Rainbow Dash's breath on her skin . . . as it always did. "I want you to support me Applejack. I don't think I can do this . . . without my best gal behind me." The country pony sighed. She leaned forward and rubbed the sides of their faces together.

"I'll always support you Rainbow Dash, no matter what you do." The rainbow pony smiled. She flicked Applejack's light yellow mane with her nose.

"'Atta girl." Rainbow Dash backed away a little, so their eyes could stare at each other's. "I promise Applejack, I will come back. This is not the end. Even if I join the Wonderbolts and become the best flier in the entire world, I will come back to you." Applejack lifted her hoof.

"You swear?" Rainbow Dash chuckled for a moment. She then lifted her leg and their hooves wrapped around each other.

"I swear." Applejack sighed again, not really feeling any better about this. She leaned forward and put her forehead against Rainbow Dash's.

"I'm going to miss you, Rainbow Dash."

"And I'm going to miss you . . . silly filly." Rainbow Dash grinned. It was a smile that Applejack had seen before. She blushed yet again. The rainbow pegasus began to readjust her face, so that her lips were moving forward.

Applejack's knees briefly buckled before she recovered. Her eyes had been closed so long that she had nearly fallen asleep on her hooves. The country pony briefly rattled her head around, trying to wake up a little. That memory was starting to be painful, but Applejack couldn't escape it. It was seared into her brain and refused to be budged as her most important one. Four months, two weeks and three days seemed like a lifetime. Applejack resumed her march, desperate to unload her apples and hop into bed. She didn't usually sleep during the day, but she was plum tired. She would have asked her friends to help, but it had started to become awkward.

Applejack sent Rainbow Dash a letter several times a week, her other friends less frequently but still a lot. There were absolutely no replies. In four months, two weeks and three days no pony received a single letter from the rainbow-haired mare. All of them split apart into two groups, those that expected the best and those that expected the worst. Applejack hoped against hope that the mail was terrible in Canterlot or that Rainbow Dash was too exhausted from training to write or that she just hadn't gotten around to it. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie felt the same way. At least Applejack figured Pinkie did. The pink pony didn't like to talk about unpleasant things. Rarity on the other hand was short tempered. After several weeks the fashionista turned up her nose at the mere mention of Rainbow Dash. Rarity figured that Rainbow Dash thought she was too good for Ponyville. Applejack assumed that the fashion pony had an underlying anger about Rainbow Dash going to Canterlot while she was still stuck in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle didn't necessarily have any malice. She was just naturally a worrier and negativist. She figured her letters weren't important enough to answer. It drove a wedge between them, making their conversations difficult as they had to tip-toe the subject of Rainbow Dash. They didn't necessarily dislike each other, but they did avoid talking a lot. This continued until a week ago.

The mail came back. A torrent of their returned letters came pouring. In a matter of a few days everything they had ever sent to Rainbow Dash came back, none of them had been opened. According to what was stamped on them they had never been claimed. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie viewed this as confirmation of what they had been told and feared. Applejack was the last remaining positive pony. There had to be a reason for all of this, she was sure of it. There was no way Rainbow Dash would just abandon her. She had promised. She had sworn. Rainbow Dash was loyal, so loyal that she powered one of the most vital spell in all of Equestria. There was no way any of this could possibly be true.

As Applejack began approaching the biggest tree in the whole orchard, named Buford if anypony cared to know, she began rubbing her eyes. They felt cold and dry. The apples on her back felt as if they weighed a ton. She was also beginning to trip as her legs didn't seem to work properly. All of these problems and she was only halfway back home. She stopped, sighed and rubbed her eyes some more. She resisted the urge to relive the memory yet again. She then heard a noise. She lifted her head and gazed out into the orchard lit by the bright harvest moon. It was a rustling, like that of a creature moving through leaves. There was no movement in the forest however. Applejack had to be clever. It could be creatures that eat apple seeds or the leaves off the plants, destroying their crops. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Then she heard the noise again. This time she had a direction. It was above her. Applejack gazed up into Buford with a worried glance. The last thing she wanted was for the oldest tree on the farm to suffer from something eating away at it.

Applejack stopped dead, almost as if she had frozen solid. For several moments, she did not move. Her eyes blinked in very rapid succession. She lifted up her hooves and rubbed her eyes so hard it hurt. When she gazed up into the tree however there was still a rainbow of colors streaming through the leaves. Applejack backed out from under it to get a better look. On the largest limb of the plant was a pony leaning out into the night, sniffing the air. Her vibrant hair gave away her identity. Applejack's heart soared.

"Rainbow Dash?" Applejack said loudly. The rainbow pony froze. Then her head jerked around in a way that reminded the country pony of a hawk. For a few moments, they were both frozen in time, Applejack with a hesitant smile on her face. Rainbow Dash seemed to be thinking deeply about something. She flinched a few times, and then walked calmly off the branch. Applejack flinched in shock as Rainbow Dash fell to the ground in the blink of an eye. She landed on her feet and showed no signs that she had just fallen from a huge tree. Her knees didn't even bend, her body didn't shake and nothing broke. It was if she had just taken a small step.

"Hello Applejack." She said, her voice calm and dry. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Applejack said, considerably more excited. Rainbow Dash gazed up at the tree.

"I thought this place looked familiar." She continued, still appearing emotionless. "There weren't any apples though."

"We just got done bucking." Applejack explained.

"Ah." Rainbow Dash replied, her voice still incredibly dry. She gazed back at the country pony. That was when Applejack noticed. There was something different about her friend. Apart from the fact that the pegasus pony was incredibly dirty, there was something about her eyes. They were naturally rose-colored, but they seemed much more crimson than usual. There was also something different about the way she moved. It was smoother and without her usual overextending flair. It seemed as if every twitch and step was planned, methodical and quick. There was something about her . . . that made Applejack shiver.

"Where have you been?" Applejack asked, trying to hold back her tide of emotions. "All of the letters we sent you came back."

"Oh, well," Rainbow Dash began, looking away. "I've been . . . on my own. I didn't stay in Canterlot long."

"You didn't get in to the Wonderbolts?" Applejack asked, sounding concerned.

"I did not." Rainbow Dash said in a very strange way. It was as if that was an obvious question.

"Is that why you didn't come back? Because you were ashamed?" Rainbow Dash blinked a few times. She then turned back to her friend.

"Yes. That was it." She didn't sound very convincing. Applejack decided to roll with it anyway. She was too tired and too emotional to think about it too much.

"You don't have to be ashamed!" Applejack said. "We're your friends. They all thought you abandoned us! Even I was starting to . . ." Applejack stopped. Her voice caught in her throat. She gazed down at the ground. Her eyes began to burn as her vision became blurry. The pony blinked and a few tears dripped out. Rainbow Dash abruptly appeared sympathetic. She reached forward and wiped the tear away from her friend's eyes. Applejack lifted her head again. Rainbow Dash's hoof felt cold on the country pony's skin.

"I'm sorry Applejack." Rainbow Dash stated. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"The important thing is that you're back." Applejack said, wiping her tears away. Rainbow Dash flinched and gazed at the ground.

"I . . . can't stay long." She said. Applejack's eyes widened. She felt something hot and sharp pierce her heart.

"Why?"

"I . . . can't tell you."

"Tell me or don't leave! Don't just abandon me!" Applejack lifted her hoof, the one she made Rainbow Dash swear upon. "You promised me! You swore you would come back!" The pegasus pony flinched. She gazed back at Applejack, her eyes more serious now.

"I can't stay Applejack and I don't want to."

"What are you saying?" Rainbow Dash lifted her head smugly.

"I came here by accident, not to return."

"You didn't abandon us! You can't!"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I am." Rainbow Dash began marching away. Her trot was smooth and precise, almost as if she were stalking something. Much to Applejack's confusion . . . she didn't make a sound as she moved, neither from her body nor her hooves against the ground. If she wasn't talking there wouldn't be a sound coming from her. "Ponyville is such a small, backwater down. It slowed me down. This is a place filled with common ponies who are slow and unimportant. All this place has ever done is drag me down, so much so that I couldn't even reach the first level of the camp. I'm leaving this place behind forever. You are a nice pony Applejack and I don't want to hurt you, but you're exactly why I can't stand this place anymore." Rainbow Dash began disappearing into the forest.

"You don't mean that!" Applejack shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"We'll see about that." Rainbow Dash replied, her voice fading into the orchard. "Talk to me again when you're an old mare on her deathbed and you've never seen me again." Applejack abruptly sobbed. That was the meanest thing Rainbow Dash had ever said and it was to somepony she was supposed to care deeply about. All the country pony could think about was how she had been telling all of her friends they were wrong about Rainbow Dash . . . when they had been right.

Applejack walked morosely back to her barn. She had never felt as low in her life as she did now. All of that hoping and defending had been in vain. Applejack suddenly felt very tired. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget that this day ever happened, although she knew that she would remember the moment she woke up. Maybe she could have one last dream about Rainbow Dash returning home, happy to see everyone. Applejack dumped her apples into a giant bin with the rest and tossed the large bucked aside, eager to be rid of her burden.

"Working hard as always?" Came a familiar and very unwelcome voice. Applejack whirled around, putting on the angriest expression she could.

"I told you to never come back!" Applejack said. There were three male ponies standing on her land. They had neatly done hair and business uniforms covering their chest and front legs. One of them had a much more expensive suit than the others. His had gold trim, cufflinks and, unlike the two earth ponies, he was a unicorn.

"There's no reason to be rude Ms. Applejack." The man replied, his voice quite smooth. "We're just here to talk business."

"I want no part of your business!" Applejack said. "I told you this the first dozen times!"

"Come now," The stallion said, waving his hoof in a sweeping notion. "You're a businessmare, I'm a businessstallion. Is my suggestion so terrible? You would have enough money to take care of yourself and your family for the rest of your life!" Applejack stepped forward, putting their faces inches apart. The two stallions behind the unicorn stepped forward, ready to protect him at a moment's notice. The unicorn held up his hoof, telling them to stand down.

"What about my fillies?" Applejack asked, poking him in the chest.

"I was unaware you had children." The stallion said, raising his eyebrow.

"One day I might." Applejack said. "What am I supposed to leave them? I want them to grow up as I did, on a beautiful farm with family all around them. It's going to be hard to do that without a farm." The stallion gave a sly smile.

"Ms. Applejack, living in town and having them learn a trade is perfectly fine. It worked wonders for me. Fillies can adjust quite well."

"That might be the case, but I want them to have the same opportunities I did. This farm was made with Apple family hooves by tilling the soil and with our sweat and blood. I'm not going to sell a family legacy away simply for a quick payday." Applejack saw a dangerous glint in the stallion's eyes. He took a step forward, causing Applejack to step back. She found however that her back was against the bin. This was the look that scared the mare when she first met him. If he didn't get what he wanted there was no telling what this stallion would do.

"I'd be more worried about your family now." He whispered. "Your dear Granny Smith, suffering from so much. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her while you were out working. Who could believe a crazy old lady if she said somepony attacked her?" Applejack flinched in fear. "And dear Apple Bloom, sweet little filly. It would be a tragedy if she had an accident on the way home from school. I would hate for her to be unable to work her entire life because her front legs had been horribly broken."

"You wouldn't." Applejack said, sounding furious.

"You can't protect them all the time." The stallion said, grinning widely. "I suggest you take the deal, while the money offered is still at a fair price." Applejack ground her teeth together. She wanted to beat the pulp out of him, but all that would do was give him an excuse to charge her with something.

"Ahem." Applejack's eyes widened as everypony's head turned towards the forest. A familiar rainbow pony strolled out, her fiery red eyes looking menacing. The stallion and his guards flinched, apparently startled by the way she looked. "Are these ponies guests of yours Applejack?" Rainbow Dash marched right up to the stallion, her eyes causing him to shiver.

"No." Applejack said. "I want them to leave."

"You heard the lady." Rainbow Dash said, narrowing her eyes. "You're currently trespassing. I would suggest that you leave." The stallion shivered again. There was something about this pony's eyes . . . that were terrifying.

"F-Fine." He finally said. He briefly turned to Applejack. "She won't always be here too." He said, indicating Rainbow Dash, who glared at him while he marched away. After they moved down the road and out of sight Rainbow Dash let out a snort.

"Who were those scumbags?" She asked.

"Goldberg and his cronies." Applejack said. "He's been buying up farms all over Equestria. Once he has a monopoly in an area he jacks up the price. It's made him filthy rich . . . and hated."

"Sounds like he's a real catch." Rainbow Dash said, turning. She flinched and stepped back once she saw Applejack however. The country pony was grinning from ear to ear.

"You liar." She said.

"H-Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"All that stuff you said before was just one big lie."

"N-No it wasn't!"

"Yes it is. If you were truly abandoning me and Ponyville as you said you were you would have just left. You came back because you were worried about me. You care about all of this, otherwise you wouldn't have done so."

"That's. . . not . . . I mean . . ." Rainbow Dash's stuttering was interrupted however. The pegasus pony flinched and hissed. She turned to the horizon. Rays of the sun were beginning to peek over a mountain. It hadn't shined on Ponyville yet however. "I have to go!"

"Tell me what happened!' Applejack begged. "Maybe I can help!"

"I can't stay here! I have to go!"

"Please Rainbow Dash! I love you! I won't be able to take it if you leave me again!" Rainbow Dash froze. She stared directly into Applejack's eyes.

"You . . . you love me?" She asked. Applejack flinched and blushed furiously. She had never said that before and it just slipped out. That didn't make it untrue however.

"Yes." Applejack said. "When you left and I couldn't talk to you anymore I felt . . . empty. I felt awful. All I could think about was you. When those letters came back all I was so devastated that I thought about . . . jumping with some rope around my neck."

"No! Don't do that!" Rainbow Dash shouted, almost sounding desperate. "This isn't about you! It's me! The problem is me!"

"Then tell me what it is! Don't leave me!" Rainbow Dash growled, staring at the ground. She had a worried gaze, although Applejack couldn't tell for whom she was worried. Rainbow Dash flinched towards the ground as if she were attracted to it by an invisible force and hissed again. The first rays of light were hitting Sweet Apple Acres, shining on the top of the barn.

"Okay!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Alright! I'll tell you, but I have to leave right now! I'll be back tomorrow night!"

"You promise?" Applejack held up her hoof, the same one Rainbow Dash swore upon when she first left. The pegasus pony quickly wrapped them together. Applejack couldn't help but notice that Rainbow Dash's skin was cool to the touch.

"I promise." The rainbow pony said. She then turned and bolted silently into the woods, just as the rays of light were approaching where they were standing. The pony's movements were so quick that it was almost unseen, except for a blur. Despite the fact that she was running at a blinding speed, there was no sound. Where she was going was anypony's guess.

"You promised." Applejack said, staring at her hoof. "I believe you Rainbow Dash." After a few moments of pondering the country pony remembered how exhausted she was. She resumed her march to her bed, feeling tired as ever.

It had only been a few hours. That was the only thing Applejack could think of as she heard someone furiously banging on her door. She sat up grudgingly, feeling more tired than she ever was before.

"What!" The pony shouted at the top of her lungs. She just wanted the incessant knocking to stop. The door opened and Twilight Sparkle rushed into the room. She had a look of pure panic on her face.

"Applejack!" She shouted, far too loud. "Something terrible has happened."

"It better be earth-shattering." Applejack said, grumbling. Her body screamed for more sleep.

"Mr. Cake was attacked!" Twilight shouted. Applejack's spine instantly straightened. She was alarmed and now fully awake.

"Attacked? By what? Where?" Applejack was now completely awake.

"Nopony knows." Twilight explained. "Mrs. Cake found him lying in their store early this morning. He had been up early before dawn to prepare their breads. He was rushed to the hospital. It doesn't sound good!" Applejack groaned and threw the covers off of her.

"I'll be there as quick as I can." The country pony said, trying to stand on her wobbly and sore legs. Twilight whirled around and ran out of the room, apparently intent on telling others. Applejack retied her hair, splashed water on her face and set out from her house. She wasn't entirely sure where Macintosh and Apple Bloom were out in the fields, so she decided to tell them later when they came back in.

Applejack arrived at the small hospital waiting room to a rather distraught scene. Mrs. Cake was sitting in a chair with her face in her hooves, sobbing. Fluttershy had one of her hooves around her, trying to comfort the mare. Rarity was arguing with the receptionist about how they weren't receiving any news. Applejack battled back overwhelming fatigue and went right to the wife.

"Mrs. Cake?" Applejack asked. The crying mare gazed up to see who was speaking. "What happened? Is Mr. Cake okay?"

"Oh Applejack!" Mrs. Cake cried. "I don't know what happened! I slept in a little because the fillies kept me up all night. I came down late and I found him collapsed on the floor, white as a ghost with his neck all bloody! I had to have Pinkie watch the kids while I rushed down here! They won't tell me anything!" Applejack added her hoof to Mrs. Cake's back.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll be fine." All Mrs. Cake responded with was putting her face back into her hooves and sobbing. Fluttershy tightened her grip on the mare.

"He didn't look too bad when they brought him in." Fluttershy said, apparently there when that happened. "He only had a wound on his neck."

"I just don't know what I'd do without him!" Mrs. Cake shouted. Rarity returned, not looking like her usual fabulous self. It appeared as if she hadn't had time to completely do her hair or put on her several layers of makeup yet.

"Honestly!" She cried. "Isn't there some kind of law where they have to tell us what's happening?"

"I don't think so." Applejack replied.

"Well there should be." Rarity said, grumbling. Somepony teleported into the room. After causing everyone to jump, Twilight appeared.

"I found Macintosh and Apple Bloom, they're on their way." Twilight said.

"You're good at searching." Applejack said.

"Any news?" Twilight said. Everypony shook their heads. The unicorn sighed. "There's nopony else to tell, so I guess I'll stay here."

"Rainbow Dash." Applejack said suddenly. She then paused, realizing that she didn't know where she was, even if she was back.

"Oh for . . ." Rarity began, looking exacerbated. "Goodness Applejack, when was the last time you heard from her? When was the last time **any** of us heard anything!" Applejack's grogginess made her irritable and she certainly wasn't going to take it now that it wasn't true.

"As a matter of fact, I saw her last night." Applejack barked. Everypony in the room turned to her in shock, except for Mrs. Cake who continued to cry.

"Wh-what?" Rarity's voice sounded broken.

"She was in the orchard." Applejack said. "We had a nice little chat and she promised to see me tonight. She's been avoiding us because she failed to get into the Wonderbolts camp and was ashamed." All of her friends gawked for several moments. They seemed stunned that there was a reasonable explanation for all of this.

"Are you sure you didn't dream this?" Rarity said sorely.

"No!" Applejack shouted. "I did not!" The doors to the back of the hospital swung open. A nurse stepped through, gazing around the hospital room.

"Mrs. Cake?" She asked. The sobbing mare instantly jumped up and dashed over, eager for any kind of news.

"Yes? How's my husband?" She sounded desperate.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but his wounds are not that serious." The nurse explained. "He'll need to stay in the hospital for a while to recover what he lost, but he'll be fine." Mrs. Cake sighed in relief, as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Can we see him?" Fluttershy asked as the rest of them approached quickly.

"Only for a few minutes." The nurse said. "He needs his rest."

All of the ponies clamored into one of the rooms. Mr. Cake was lying on the bed, an IV of blood being given to him. He had bandages around his neck. His skin was pale and he looked very tired. Mrs. Cake trotted right up to him and put their hooves together.

"You alright honey?" She asked. He cracked open his eyes. They appeared glassy and distant.

"Hey puddin'." He said, his voice weak and croaking. "Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine." Mrs. Cake said. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He said, trying to think. "Something grabbed me from behind. It was **so** strong. I fought it, kicking and punching like crazy, but it didn't do anything. Whatever it was, my hits didn't do a thing. I've never felt anything that strong before in my life. It bit me on the neck and I blacked out. I thought I was going to die . . ."

"You're going to be fine." Twilight said, interjecting.

"Yeah, I just feel awful." He said.

"You get plenty of rest dear." Mrs. Cake said. "Pinkie Pie agreed to help me with the store and the kids."

"Yeah, that'll help me sleep." Everypony couldn't help letting out a chuckle. The doctor then trotted into the room, sporting a syringe.

"Alright everypony!" He cried. "My patient needs his rest." The doctor gave Mr. Cake his injection. The injured stallion's eyes almost instantly rolled and he descended into sleep. Mrs. Cake gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving reluctantly. "Fluttershy, Applejack, could I speak with you two for a moment?" Both of the ponies glanced at each other confusingly, puzzled as to why the doctor would want them. After everypony else left he motioned for them to come over to Mr. Cake.

"I wanted you two to stay because, as I understand it, you two would be the ones to ask about animals." The doctor explained. He lifted up the bandages on Mr. Cake's neck. Fluttershy went pale and gazed away, being terrible with blood. Applejack leaned in close to look. There were two small puncture wounds side-by-side on his neck. They must have been canines of some sort, but the country pony had never seen just two before. Animals had four canines, all of which they bite with when they attack. The doctor lowered the bandage back on.

"I was wondering if either of you had any idea of what sort of animal did this." He said. "I don't think any pony could take a fully-grown stallion hitting them as he described."

"Maybe it was injured and it ran away." Applejack offered.

"It most certainly was not." The doctor said. "There's something I haven't shared yet, mostly because it doesn't make any sense to me."

"What is it?" Applejack asked, instantly interested.

"Whatever attacked him stayed long enough to drain a good portion of his blood."

"You don't mean...?"

"Whatever it was, it drank his blood." Applejack was stunned, unsure of what she could tell him. She had never heard of any animal like that.

"I...don't know what I could tell you." Applejack said. "I don't know any animals that do that. Predators use their teeth to rip and tear. Even then they're going for meat, not blood. I'm as baffled as you." Abruptly Fluttershy fell to the ground, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Applejack glanced her way, looking confused.

"Oh my!" The doctor shouted, running over and kneeling beside her. "She fainted!"

"Blood was too much for her." Applejack said nonchalantly. "Good thing we're in a hospital."

After several more hours of worrying and crying Applejack decided to trot home. Everypony was speculating on what might have attacked Mr. Cake. The general consensus was that nopony had any idea what could have done it. All Applejack could think of was sleeping some more. When she got home she gratefully sank into bed and instantly closed her eyes. Her mind drifted over her entire day. She saw Rainbow Dash again, thought she was betraying her, had a run-in with Goldberg, reversed her decision on Rainbow Dash and then had to deal with Mr. Cake. It was utterly exhausting. As Applejack drifted away she kept an image of Rainbow Dash in her mind. There was something different about her, something unique, something dangerous. Her eyes didn't just make Applejack shiver, but Goldberg too and he was a cold-hearted bastard. There was something about those eyes . . .

Abruptly, just before she was about to collapse into sleep, Applejack's eyes shot open. A realization hit her.

"Her eyes." Applejack said, barely in a whisper. "They're slit." Rainbow Dash's eyes were like that of a reptile or feline, with pupils that were so thin that her irises looked like they were glowing red.


End file.
